Sam's a no show
by Tinat68
Summary: What if Sam's just not interested?
1. Chapter 1

_Just a one shot I think...I don't know yet. I just let my mind wander._

_Please read & review, if you like, if you don't like. _

_Take care, Cheers._

* * *

It had been two months and four days since she told Luke that their relationship wasn't working. Oddly enough, after the first initial words of denial, he agreed.

At first Andy thought she just needed time alone, time to readjust to her new life. She'd been going to the Penny with Traci, spending time with Chris and Dov. She even had lunch with Gail a few times.

She thought that because Sam was no longer her training officer that maybe he would ask her out or initiate something. Nothing. The day she told him that Luke and her had broken up, all he said was "Oh?" that was it.

She had seen him at the Penny a number of times; he kept his distance. They were together almost everyday, he never mentioned that he was seeing anyone; she'd never actually seen him with anyone. It was really starting to get on her nerves.

Sitting next to him right now in the cruiser, she looked over at him. "Well what are you doing after shift? We're off tomorrow, going to the Penny?"

"Probably not." He said and glanced at her.

"Oh, why not?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "No reason to really. Shaw's off today so he won't be up there, Williams didn't mention anything about going."

"Oh, well Traci and I are going. Why don't you come up for a drink?"

Sam smiled, "What and interrupt your girl time? No that's okay, I think I'm just going to home, thanks."

"Fine," she said, "your loss." She turned to look out the passenger window and the passing scenery.

"What's your problem? You're pissed because I don't want to come up to the bar and hang out with you and Traci?"

She refused to look at him. "I'm not pissed about anything." She tried to say mildly.

"Right, well what if I said I'd try to stop up, would that be okay?"

"Sure, whatever, doesn't matter." She answered.

Sam smiled and shook his head.

That night she arrived at the Penny with Traci, she looked around. Sam was not there. He never showed that night.

They returned to work two days after that. Again she was partnered with Sam. She was angry, very angry. She stayed up at that stupid bar unto closing waiting for him. She even called his cell phone; it was shut off.

Once they were alone in the car, she couldn't help herself, she asked. "Are you seeing someone?"

He looked at her questioningly, "No."

"Oh," she thought for a moment before asking, "Well? Aren't you going to ask why I'm asking?"

"No." Was his only reply.

"Why not?"

"Why not what? What's the question?" He asked puzzled.

She groaned in frustration, "Why aren't you going to ask me, why I asked you that?"

He looked at her, lowered his brows. "Conversation with you is truly dizzying McNally."

"What's that suppose to mean? Oh never mind; stop trying to change the subject. You know what? Never mind all together." She said clearly aggravated with him now.

She sighed, quiet for a moment before she asked, "Why was your cell phone shut off?"

"My cell phone? When?"

"The other night, I tried to call you, I was at the Penny."

"The last night we worked together?"

"Yes, of course, what else would I be talking about."

"I don't know…why did you call me?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "To see if you were coming up there."

"Oh, well I told you I would try, never said I would be there definitely. Besides you said it really didn't matter, didn't you?" He just stared straight ahead at the road. "Man, I didn't know it made that much of a difference, you said you were going up there with Traci, right?"

"Yep." She snapped.

"Then I don't know why you are so mad."

"Of course you don't." She sniffed. "You are clueless, you know that?"

"Right now…yeah I am because I can't figure out what your problem is."

"When someone, a woman, asks you out for a drink and you allude to the fact that you'll be there, you should at least show up!"

"Ok first off you were going with Traci, Second you didn't ask me out for a drink! Therefore I didn't _allude_ to anything!" He was clearly getting angry now.

"You enjoy being difficult, don't you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah I live for these kinds of conversations with you, McNally. I live for them." He said dryly.

"Why haven't you asked me out?" She asked.

Sam pulled the car over, sighed and looked at her. "What are you talking about now?"

"I just said, why haven't you asked me out?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok this is it for now, I have to get back to Sundown. _

_I'm not really sure about going further with this. To me it pretty much stops here. _

_Please let me know what you think, thanks so much for reviewing. Take care. CHEERS!_

* * *

Once the car was stopped, Sam turned in his seat to look at her. "I didn't know I was suppose to ask you out." Sam said evenly.

"Well I just thought…"

"What did you think McNally? Did you think I was just waiting for you to break up with Luke?" Sam didn't appreciate being put on the spot and it showed.

"I don't know." She said nervously.

Sam sighed, "Look I know I've said this a thousand times already but, we're partners, okay, hell maybe we're even friends, okay? But I have never been a mind reader and I'm certainly not one now. Sometimes when you reach out to pet a dog and dog keeps biting your hand, you stop petting the dog, get what I mean?"

"So then you were never going to ask me out were you?" That was a slight accusatory tone in her voice.

"Damn it, I don't know. It's not like you've been real receptive of me in the past. I just figured it was best to leave things as they are. I'm sorry Andy but I just don't do half-ass anything."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Look outside the Penny, when we first met, you wanted me." She would have interrupted him but he put his hand up and continued. "I'm not stupid Andy, _you_ put the moves on _me_. Then a few days later you're dating Callaghan. Then you show up at my house…need I go further?" She shook her head.

"Sam, I never knew you felt this way. I'm so sorry. You never gave me any indication that any of this bothered you." Andy felt awful. She never stopped to look at things from Sam's point of view.

"Bothered me, are you for real?" Sam was shocked and angry and hurt. "You don't know what the hell you want. All I can say is when you're ready, really ready to stop faking it, give me a call then."


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Rookie Blue_

_OK so I couldn't leave it alone. Let me know if you think this has promise. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Cheers._

* * *

She waved a finger at him, "I'm not faking anything. Don't take something I told you in private and use it against me."

"I'm not using anything against you. McNally, just leave it alone all right? Just drop it."

"Drop what? Going out to dinner together? We stop for lunch everyday, what's the difference?"

"Exactly," he said, "we're together everyday, we eat lunch together. That's enough time for us to spend together. Look you just broke up what a month ago?"

"Two months." She corrected.

"Ok, two months, go out have fun. Kick up your heels; raise a little hell. You know you're gorgeous you can get any guy you want."

_I want you. _She thought. "I just don't understand you. I guess I thought…"

"You just have to put things into perspective, once you do, you'll see. Just don't let this affect our working relationship, we're good partners, lets just keep it that way."

Andy studied his face, he was good but there was something there. She couldn't stop herself she just blurted out. "You're lying."

"McNally, don't make me say it." He couldn't hide his irritation any longer.

"Say what? Just say whatever is on your mind." She spoke mildly, trying to get him to open up.

"McNally, I'm just not interested in you, okay?" Sam turned to put the car back in gear. He glanced back at her. "I'm sorry." He said pulling away from the curb.

_This is going to be a long day._ He thought. Sam wasn't sure how Andy was going to handle what he said. She was quiet for a period of time and then she just seemed to snap out of it. They were partners again and everything was fine or so she projected. That scared him because now he really didn't know what she was thinking.

Whatever it was, she kept it to herself and out of their normal routine. The day past just as any other would have, they answered their calls. Yelled at a teenager to turn his music down while his mother was at work. Went to the scene of two minor accidents. Ate lunch at the same place they always did. And finished the day with a B&E.

Things were normal; they got back to the barn. They did their reports and said goodbye at the end of their shift. He knew her, she was much more tenacious then this. She was up to something, he just didn't know what.

* * *

"He slapped me down hard, Traci." Andy said after entering the women's locker room. Andy and Traci made plans to meet after shift. Andy already told her what she planned to say to Sam today.

"What? No…that's impossible." Traci was floored.

"Oh it's possible alright." Andy sat on the bench in front of her locker. "He said some nice things and very not nice things to me." She began to relate the conversation back to Traci.

"I'm so sorry Andy, what a jerk!" She was just outraged that Sam would do that to her friend.

"I told him I thought he was lying."

"You did?" Traci chuckled. "What did he say to that?"

"He said 'I'm just not interested in you, sorry.' and that was that." Andy shrugged.

"I just can't believe it, in one sentence he says your gorgeous and the next he says sorry not interested?" Traci shook her head, "Well what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know but this is not over, I know that much." Andy sat quietly, her mind racing.

When Traci spoke again it startled her. "Well come on, get out of that uniform. Are we still going to the Penny tonight?"

"Why not? I'm supposed to raise a little hell, right?"

By the time they arrived, it was packed. Everyone was there, even Sam. He was sitting with his usual crowd, Oliver and Noelle. Sam noticed her right away when she and Traci entered the bar. He sent a half smile in her direction. She did the same and walked to the other side of the bar. She turned her chair backwards so that she was sitting facing the table that was already occupied by Dov, Chris and Gail. Traci sat next to her who was shortly joined by Jerry.

She just didn't want to face Sam right now. Her big act today was tiring; she just wanted to relax now.

Her and Gail were on much better terms now then they had been in the past. Gail had opened up to her about her family connections, her mother mostly and the strained relationship they had. Gail had it just as hard as the rest of them, just in different ways.

Gail and Chris had been dating for six months now. They were a good couple, when she thought that Gail's attitude would eventually sour their relationship. It had worked in just the reverse; Chris managed to soften Gail. She was almost unrecognizable these days.

Gail came up to Andy, sitting next to her. "Andy…uh I don't know how to tell you this but Luke is here…and well he's with someone. Please don't take that the wrong way, I just didn't want you to be surprised."

"It was going to happen sooner or later, thank you for telling me. I know you're not trying to be mean, its ok though. Luke and I were over before we even broke up." Andy bit her lip, "Ahh…but where is he?"

Gail giggled at her, "Gotta check it out right? Actually he's on the opposite side of bar almost across from you." Gail tried to gently nod in his direction before returning to the table with Chris.

Andy started to casually look around the bar. She saw Luke; he was talking to some woman with blonde hair. She looked familiar but Andy just couldn't place her. She didn't want to get caught staring so she looked away, straight into the eyes of Sam. That was worse then seeing Luke with another woman. She quickly looked away, taking her beer and turning her back to him.

She was startled when she heard Sam's voice beside her. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him confused, "Yeah, why?" she asked.

"Because he's here with his date." He seemed concerned.

She realized he was talking about Luke and it really made her angry. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be avoiding me right now?" She just couldn't stop herself. "I think you should go back to your friends and quite worrying about me. After all we're just partners, right? No fraternizing after work."

He stood there staring at her, as if he was trying to decide what to do. He finally spoke, "Look I was just concerned about you…"

"Don't bother, you're really not that interested, remember?" She snapped.

Sam walked away and Andy wanted to kick herself or him, she wasn't sure which.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. While I am totally pro-McSwarek (only because that's what Sam wants) I really don't think that Andy deserves Sam. Just my opinion and you know what those are like..._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Rookie Blue. _

_Just another new twist. Please read, let me know what you think. _

_Thanks so much. I am so grateful for the time you all take to review. I enjoy them so much! Cheers._

* * *

It was only maybe an hour later. Chris, Gail and Dov were getting ready to leave, since Traci seemed to be enjoying her time with Jerry, Andy decided to leave with them. All four of them stood up preparing to go. Andy turned to grab her coat and she felt a slight tug on her arm, it was Luke. "Hi." He said a bit nervously.

"Hi yourself." Andy returned, there was no animosity there. Andy had gotten over Luke very quickly and it seemed Luke didn't hold any grudge either. Luke took her coat from her and held it while she slipped into it.

"You okay?" He asked. _Why is everyone asking if I'm okay?_

"Just a long day, getting ready to head home…tired, you?"

"I'm good…ah Andy I don't know if you noticed but I'm here tonight with Donna Monroe. Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here…I guess I should have thought…"

_That's who that was, she works out of Headquarters._ Andy knew she had seen her before. She reached out and touched his arm. "That's okay, Luke…don't worry about it, I am fine really."

He gave Andy a wide grin, "I'm so glad we can still be on good terms," he was quiet a moment before adding. "Actually I thought you and Swarek would be hooked up by now."

Andy sighed; she was standing there talking to her ex-boyfriend about the man that kept her from having a relationship with him. "No, we're just partners…" She shrugged her shoulders.

He looked at her as if he understood. "Well if you need to talk about it or anything…I am here for you, okay? Really, I mean that. I saw that little byplay between you two earlier; it didn't look like just partners. You can talk to me you know." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, maybe one day…" She reached out and they hugged. She stepped back from Luke and saw him. Sam had been sitting there watching the whole exchange; his eyes were dark as he looked at her.

_Okay it's definitely time to go home now._

She joined her friends by the front and they left.

* * *

"So what's that all about?" Jerry motioned towards Andy after she left the bar. "First Sammy, then Luke."

"Your buddy Sam is a jerk." Traci said.

"Sammy? No way."

"Yes, way. Andy asked him out for a drink and he blew her off. When she cornered him on it today, he said he's not interested in anything 'half-ass'. And that she doesn't know what the hell she wants."

Jerry didn't speak so she continued. "I think he was trying to encourage her to hook up with somebody. He even had the balls to tell her, she should call him when she's done faking." She told him everything that Andy had told her earlier.

When she was finished, Jerry started laughing, "Oh man."

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Traci, I think you are looking at this all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Sammy's a do or die guy, he's not going to settle for her using him to get over Luke. No way. If he didn't care he would just do her, dump her and forget about her. Most guys would. Don't you think?" Traci just nodded. "He's not going to go for a one-night stand, with his partner? That would screw up everything. I think he just doesn't want to be her interim guy, transitional whatever that is guy. That's what he meant by half-ass."

"That kinda makes sense I guess."

"Really he gave himself away. She just missed it. But if she's really not interested in being with Sammy she needs to just let this go, because if she's just playing with him…he'll never forgive her."

"You really think so?" Traci was surprised by Jerry's outlook on the situation.

Jerry shrugged his shoulders. "Makes sense to me."

"Well then, what if this isn't just a one-night stand to her either, how does she fix it?"

Jerry laughed, "I have no friggin' clue. Maybe she should chase him until he finally catches her. I don't know."

Traci bit her lip, should she encourage Andy to chase him?

* * *

When Andy awoke the next morning; all the events from the previous day came rushing back. She vaguely remembered falling asleep last night with a great idea in mind. One that she got after a long phone call with Traci last night. _What was that? Ah, I remember. _

That was one great idea, she thought as she climbed out of bed and started her day. She wanted get to the barn as early as she could; before parade.

When she arrived she immediately went into the locker room to dress. Once she was ready, she stepped out. She didn't have to look far, the object of her thoughts stood just a few steps away talking to Oliver. She stepped up, "Sam?" he turned around to face her. "Could I talk to you for a minute, alone?"

His eyes narrowed as he studied her, just when she thought he was going to tell her to get lost he motioned Oliver to go. "What is it McNally?" It was oblivious he was trying to sound unaffected.

"I just wanted to apologize about yesterday, all of yesterday. I realize now that I really put you on the spot and then I was rude to you at the Penny. So I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

He glanced at her taken back a moment, then responded. "That's fine McNally, no problem."

"Good, no sense ruining our whole day together." She smiled awkwardly.

She barely heard him but he said, 'Great." Before turning and walking to the parade room.

Another day began, on the job together. It turned out to be just that. Sam was weary of her at first. But she was all police business, no personal issues brought up, she treated Sam just as she did every day.

It was Sam that finally asked. "So you talked to Luke last night?"

"Yep."

"He's dating Donna Monroe now, I guess."

"Yep."

"Well at least it was nice for him to come up and talk to you, right?"

"Yep, it was. Hey? Where are we stopping for lunch?" Andy asked.

"Doesn't it bother you?" He wasn't going to let her change the subject so easily.

"No, why would it?" She said with a sigh, "We broke up two months ago; I knew sooner or later he would be dating again. I met Donna before once, I think she's a nice person. She likes him, he likes her…then great, good for them. I have no problem with it." She shrugged her shoulders. "Why?"

"I don't know I thought maybe seeing him there with somebody else might make you think you didn't make the right decision."

During this entire conversation, the entire day really, she had wanted to lash out at him.

_Really? So was that how you felt when you seen us together talking at the bar? Did watching me talk to Luke last night make you think maybe you didn't make the right decision yesterday?_

She breathed and thought before speaking, "No seeing him last night only confirm what I already knew, I did make the right decision. He was not the right man for me." _So take that, Swarek._

He nodded and continued to drive. They had three more calls by the end of their shift. There was no more talk of personal issues; they finished their paperwork. Sam did ask her if she needed a ride home, as it was getting colder and colder each day. She said no she had plans already with Traci and said they goodbye.

Sam was relieved she said no to the ride home, this charade of hers was starting to get to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! Thank you so much all of you who take the time to do so. :)_

* * *

Sam stepped out of the truck the following morning glancing up towards the sky. He had just heard that a major lake effect snowstorm was headed their way. The temperature was already dropping and they were expecting quite an amount of snowfall by late evening.

This was going to be a long day, he thought. Damn two storms to deal with, the weather and hurricane Andy. She was up to something; normally he knew just the right thing to say to set her off. He tried a few times yesterday; he noticed her stopping for a moment and catching her breath before speaking. That was not Andy, normally she would just strike back.

And she apologized…he still couldn't wrap his mind around that one.

He shook his head and walked into the station. He said hello to a few officers he knew before he continued on his way to the locker room.

There was she handing a paper bag to Chris, he smiled widely at her and said thanks before he turned and walked away. That bugged him, he liked Chris but…that bugged him.

She saw him and smiled, "Good morning," she said "looks like a really bad storm is headed our way. We will probably be busy today, huh?"

"Yeah, probably." He grumbled.

"Ok well I'll see you later, oh and Sam? Don't let me forget I have a surprise for you later." Her good mood only put him more on edge.

His eyes narrowed, "Yeah, okay." He said and turned to go into the locker room. Her mentioning she had a surprise for him sent a shiver up his spine. He started to think about all the 'surprises' he'd like for her to have for him. _Don't start thinking about that stuff now; we've got all day to get through._

Not since the day they assigned them to drive to Sudbury to pick up Swan did Sam actually dread having to spend the day with her. If he only knew what was going on in that mind of hers. On the surface he couldn't complain she was being professional, courteous, good natured…that bugged him. Underneath though she tried to hide it he knew by the flash of her eyes that he got to her a few times yesterday. She was able to control it and that bugged him too.

Andy had to keep herself from laughing out loud as he walked away. She was after him, after today he would have no doubt about it. Her plan was working, he looked truly miserable and on edge. She only felt bad for a moment; she'd make it up to him later.

They met outside by the patrol car, Andy had already stowed their pack and her special bag in the backseat. She would just wait for the right time.

The secret smile Andy had on her face all morning was driving him to distraction. All it did was make her more appealing and the more appealing she looked the more uncomfortable Sam became. It finally became absolutely necessary to wipe that smile off her face. _Think… think of something that will aggravate her. _

Luckily he didn't have to think long, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, it's Crystal Derbin."

"Hey Crystal, how's it going?" Crystal Derbin was a cop with worked on Boyd's team. Her husband Lou was also a cop at the 14. But Andy didn't need to know all that.

"Great, look me and Lou are having a party next weekend, so I thought I would call and let you know."

"You're having a party next weekend? That sounds good, what day and time?"

"It's next Saturday…starts around 9…hey I don't have time to call everyone so spread the word, bring your partner…I hear she's cute." Crystal said snickering.

"That's funny…so maybe I'll bring a date and maybe I won't."

Crystal laughed, "Your crazy Sam, I'll see you next Saturday?"

"You can count it, Crystal. See ya." Sam closed his phone, well she wasn't smiling anymore but Sam was.

Sam looked around, "Wow this rain is changing fast, look at all those huge snow flakes." He looked at her, "This is going to be quite a storm."

Andy just nodded, he knew she was going over that phone call in her head. He could just see the wheels turning. Well sooner or later she would find out but for now his libido was back on track.

It was only an hour and two accidents later, the last one happened as they were getting back into the car. The streets were in terrible shape, when they were finished with the second one, they jumped back into the warm squad car.

"It's freezing out there." Andy said.

"Yeah and with this snow falling so quickly, it's only going to get worse. Hey lets get some coffee and warm up." She nodded thinking it was time for her surprise.

Sam pulled the cruiser out into the street, he knew a small coffee shop just up the block. He pulled into the parking lot, "Well? You coming in or staying?"

"You go ahead and get me my regular. I have to get something out of the pack and then I'm coming in to use the restroom."

Sam looked at her for a moment, "Is it your time Andy?" he sounded so concerned she laughed.

"No Sam, just get out of the car and shut up." He smiled and got out.

Andy got out and opened the passenger door. Just then an expensive late model SUV came tearing into the parking lot, whizzing past their patrol car and flying into a parking space. What a jackass, Andy thought.

She pulled the paper bag out and opened her door again, placing the paper bag on the dash so Sam could see it. When she stood she noticed the driver of the SUV. A vision of all winter white climbed out and proceeded to walk to the coffee shop.

Woman driver, Andy thought, figures. This was a dainty creature, the type of woman she detested. Andy wasn't overly tall but little petit women made her feel awkward sometimes, like she was towering over them.

This one had on a white fur coat with matching fur hat and gloves. White spike heel boots that were totally ridiculous for this kind of weather, white ski pants. Snow bunny, she thought. They never actually got out on the slopes they just played the part. _Yuck._

The snow bunny walked in ahead of her, letting the door close behind her. Typical Andy thought; snow bunnies don't hold doors for anyone. Andy was shocked when she walked into the coffee shop just in time for her to see the snow bunny squeal "Sammy!" and launch herself into his arms.

_Ugh no_, Andy thought. _No no no no!_ her mind screamed. The bunny had removed her gloves and laid her hand on Sam's chest. Long, perfectly manicured red nails. Nothing like Andy's short nails. The bunny just looked up at Sam with adoration. Andy wanted to slap her silly.

Sam looked up across the bunny in his arms and the line of people in the shop, he spotted Andy. Andy turned and walked towards the back, to the restroom. _Oh enough of this, what does he have women everywhere? All of sudden everyone is after Sam? Her Sam?_

She washed her hands and looked in the mirror. She was ok, she could hold her own in a different way. She was no bunny. Just then the bunny walked in, looked straight through Andy and walked into a stall. Andy just rolled her eyes, was this broad so stupid that she didn't put two and two together? Sam and her were the only cops in there…they had to be together. Dumb bunny Andy thought walking out of the restroom.

Sam was waiting by the exit, a coffee in each hand. He had a small smirk on his face. She walked up and grabbed the coffee and walked outside. They got into the car; Sam noticed the bag. "What's that?" he asked before jumping as someone knocked on his window. "Damn!" he said.

He rolled down the window; it was the bunny again. "I'll see you soon Sammy, don't forget to call." She said is a little squeaky sing-song voice before turning to walk back to her SUV.

"Ok Barbie, I'll see you." He called after her. He turned back to Andy.

"So what is that? Hooker Barbie?"

Sam ignored the dig, "No smart ass, that's Barbie Barber. As in Jerry's ex-wife."

"You've got to be kidding me! That's Jerry's ex? Oh my God!" Andy started laughing. "This is hysterical…actually I can see them two together. So what is she after you?"

Sam just shook his head, "I don't date my friends exes and before you ask, Luke is no friend of mine. You, yourself are the only reason that I haven't asked you."

Andy seethed, he's trying it again. She reached for the bag and put it on the floor under her legs.

"What's that?" he asked again. "Is that my surprise?"

"Never mind." she said.

"Give it to me."

"No!"

He put his forearm across her chest to hold her back while he reached between her legs. She clamped her legs closed, his hand caught between her knees. Sam squeezed her knee tickling her and making her laugh. Her legs opened and he grabbed the bag.

"Now lets see what's in here." He said superiorly.

He looked inside; there was a clear container that held, "Cupcakes?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did you make these?" Andy nodded, "Andy they have pink icing on them."

"It's not pink icing Sam it's strawberry."

"Strawberry?" his eyes lit up. "Strawberry icing with chocolate cake?"

"Yes I made them last night." Andy made them because of a story Sam told her. When he was a kid he always asked his mom to make him a chocolate cake with strawberry icing for every birthday. At first his friends would pick on him because of the pink frosting – he would tolerate it until they ate the first piece. Nobody minded the pink frosting after that. Sam insisted that he was the first person to think of chocolate covered strawberries.

Sam dug the container out of the bag; it held three cupcakes. Two he assumed for him and one for her. He opened the container and said, "I thought you went out with Traci last night?"

"No I said I had plans with her, she said she would drive me home that's all." Cupcakes were not the only thing she made last night, but that could wait. She watched as he bit into the first one. He closed his eyes, she could tell…

"Oh my god this is good." He turned to her; he had a little bit of frosting on the side of his mouth.

Andy pointed to her face, "Sam you have some frosting right here."

He went to wipe it away and missed. "No still there." She said; he tried again, missed.

"Oh for pete's sake." She said and reached over and wiped the frosting away. Without thinking she put her finger in her mouth to lick away the frosting. That's when she noticed the look on his face; she took her time pulling her finger back out of her mouth. _So he's not as immune to me as he'd like to think._

**_NOTE:I definitely took some liberty with Barbie...as far as I can remember she has never been mentioned (other than as a ex, anyone know?) but I really just had alot of fun with her character. In a weird way I can kinda see Jerry with somebody like that. Let me know what you think. Cheers!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is another chapter...I'm so thrilled everyone seems to like the story. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! You guys are awesome._

_Please continue to read & let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome. :)_

* * *

By the time they stopped for lunch it was already late afternoon. The weather was extremely bad; it seemed like everyone forgot how to drive in the snow. There were accidents everywhere; fortunately no one had been seriously injured in any of them.

By the time they were able to sit down at a diner, Andy was cold and tired. "This is awful," Sam said looking out the window, "and it's only going to get worse."

"I know…"

She was interrupted by the waitress. "Hello officers, rough day today I bet. Here are your menus." She smiled sweetly at Sam as she handed him the menu. "Coffee?"

"Yes please," Andy said turning their cups over. The waitress looked at her as if she just realized she was sitting there.

"I'll be right back with your coffee." She wasn't looking at Andy, she was looking at Sam when she said it.

Andy sat back and studied Sam. He seemed unaffected by the waitress. She looked around the restaurant, there were at least two other woman sitting here checking Sam out. _Is this normal? Why didn't I notice this before. _She looked back and Sam was looking at her, his eyebrow raised.

"What?" He asked.

This must be normal for him too, she thought.

It was either the stress of the weather or his rejection of her or her previous rejection of him…or all this silly holding back she was doing but everything caught up with her in that moment. He seemed so beyond her reach at that moment. She couldn't speak, she felt tears in her eyes. She moved to get up from the table and escape. Sam's hand caught hers.

"Where are you going? What's the matter?" She tried to pull her hand away but he held on. "McNally?" He stared at her trying to understand what was happening.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could get out before she tugged her hand free and left the table. She reached the restroom and went to the sink. She ran water and splashed it on her face. _Get a hold of yourself. He is going to think you're on your period if you keep acting like a lunatic and running to the bathroom. _She smiled inwardly. _You're on a mission today, you saw the way he acted in the car over the frosting incident. The plan is working just keep a hold on yourself. _

_Why am I so stupid? I had him once, twice, and I let him go? Oh my god, what if he meets someone before I can change his mind about me. No I can't let that happen. What did I do, why was I so blind? _

_Well get out there before some other woman comes along! Who knows anymore, maybe the Snow Bunny Barbie is stalking him. _

The vision she had of putting that woman under arrest for stalking Sam almost got her back on track. _Get out there and fight for him._

He must have been watching the door while she was gone. She opened the door to walk out and there he was, looking straight at her. She walked back to the table.

"Wow," she said sitting back down. "sorry about that, I was fine one moment and then I just had to go." She tried to laugh it off, he knew she was lying but he didn't press the issue.

The waitress came back, "Are you ready to order?"

"No," Andy snapped, "can you give it a minute, please?"

Sam looked surprised and after the waitress walked away he said, "Why were you so mean to her? She was just trying to be nice."

"Yeah _you_ would think that wouldn't you."

"What are you talking about?" He looked dumbfounded.

"Oh please, she was all over you. She didn't even know I was sitting here until I asked for coffee."

"Andy?" he asked, "are you jealous?"

"No."

"Don't you think it bothers me when men practically _fall all over you_? I've had to deal with that since we met."

"I don't think that's true at all, what was that suppose to mean anyway?"

They were interrupted again. "Ready to order now?" she asked.

Could this woman be more annoying? Andy looked down on her menu while Sam gave his order. "I'll have a bowl of cream of broccoli soup."

"Anything else?" She inquired.

"No that's it." She said and handed the menu to the waitress and she left the table.

"That's all you getting?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I cooked last night so I have a lot left over."

"You did? Busy last night then, cupcakes and …" He left the sentence hang with a question.

The waitress was back with Andy's soup, for once her timing was perfect. She said thank you and asked for extra crackers. The waitress refilled their coffee and left to get the crackers. She seemed to get the hint from Andy and stopped fawning over Sam for the rest of the meal.

They left the restaurant and continued their shift. It was late when they got back, it took forever to get to the station and they still had reports to finish.

They sat in the station across from each other. Andy kept looking at Sam, she still just couldn't get over how she could have missed so much about him. He was in a word 'sexy', dark and sexy. The way his uniform fit over his shoulders, she knew there was dark chest hair under his shirt, she'd felt it before. His arms were strong, strong enough to pick her up. His butt…his butt filled out his jeans, his uniform pants. His hair; there was so much of it, thick. She could just imagine running her hands through his hair and pulling it in passion…Sam was staring at her.

"What are you doing? What are you daydreaming about McNally? We got to finish this up so we can get out of here. It's going to take forever to get home." Sam snapped her out of her thoughts.

She felt her face turn red. "I was just thinking about Traci, I wondered if she left yet." Sam didn't look like he was buying her story.

"It's late she's probably gone already. If you'd hurry up we could get this done and I'll take you home."

Perfect! She thought, just what she wanted him to do. "Thank you." She said and dove back into her work, she wanted to get out of here badly now.

She finished before he did and said she was going to the locker room to change. She jumped up and left. Sam sat and watched her walk away.

He logged out of the computer and leaned back in the chair. _She made me cupcakes? Well no, she gave Chris and Dov cupcakes too…but still those were my cupcakes. I can't believe she remembered that. She was confusing, first she's overly nice and then she's freaking out on the waitress. The waitress wasn't hitting on me; she was just being nice. _

Didn't she know how aggravating it can be when guys are flirting with her right in front of him? Case in point Luke? How freaking annoying that was, it still is because now it seems they are friends. _Friends! Yeah like we are now…or at least how she wanted us to be. Or doesn't she, she changes her mind so often who knows. _

He was harsh with her the other day, when she asked why he hadn't asked her out. He knew that, but she just kept pushing him. He cared for her for so long he got into the habit of not having her. He didn't need to think about the possibility of having her. Then what?

He thought she would get back together with Luke and was very surprised when that did not happen. And now? He really couldn't tell what she was trying to do.

While he sat there daydreaming, she came back. Out of uniform, she was a knockout. She was just dressed in jeans and a sweater but Sam knew at least part of what lie beneath those clothes. Her hair was down and she had applied some make up to her eyes while she was away. He groaned inwardly, just get out of here and get her home, he thought.

"Daydreaming Sam?" She said smugly, "So who is it, the waitress, Crystal or Hooker Barbie?"

"If you only knew McNally, if you only knew." He said darkly and got up to head to his locker room.

He had just started to get undressed and the door opened. Guys were in and out of there all the time so he didn't bother to look up, that was until he heard. "Sam?"

"McNally what the hell are you doing in here?" he growled.

"What?I've been in here before, you've been in the ladies locker room."

"You don't intend for me to have a moment's peace, do you?"

_No I don't. _"Well I just came in here to ask if you wanted to give me the keys I'll go start your truck. There's got to be a lot of snow on it."

She looked innocent enough. "You don't have to do that. It's freezing cold out there."

"I don't mind, really."

"No McNally just let me get dressed, okay?" He looked so frustrated, she wanted him in a agreeable mood.

"Okay I'll wait outside."

She walked out of the locker room and almost straight into Luke. Oh great, she thought. Just what she needed now.

"Hey!" He said smiling at her. "How are you?"

"Hi Luke, I'm good. How are you?" Andy didn't know if keeping the conversation with him going was a good idea or bad. Hell with it, she thought.

"Not to bad, terrible day out." he replied.

"Oh it was awful, all that ice under the snow. Accidents everywhere, we took 12 reports today."

"You and Sam?" He asked.

"Yeah I was on with Sam today."

"Hey do you need a ride home? You surly can't walk or take a bus in this." She heard him behind her just as Luke spoke.

"That's alright," Sam piped in. "I already told her I'd take her. That's why she was in the locker room, trying to hurry me up." He turned to Andy. "Ready?"

Luke raised his eyebrows at Andy and turned his head to hide a smile. "Well then, you two have a good night. See you." Luke turned and left.

"What was that?" she asked. "That's why she was in the locker room?"

"You want to get home before our next shift starts or what?" He turned and started towards the back door.

They got outside; it was brutally cold. The snow had stopped but it was well below freezing. They finally reached the truck; Sam opened the door for her, gave her the keys. He reached between her legs and pulled out his snowbrush. "Start it up." He said and shut her door.

It was almost warm when he got in. "Damn it's colder now then before."

He was sitting there waiting for the windshield to thaw so he could see where he was going. He looked at Andy, "The streets are going to be bad, the plows are probably just starting to catch up now."

They were quiet on the way to Andy's apartment. Sam concentrated on driving in this mess and Andy concentrated on what she was going to say when they got there.

A usual ten minute ride turned into twenty. Once they were nearing her apartment she took a deep breath and said. "Sam? I have a carport in the back of my apartment. Why don't you park the truck in there and stay for dinner? By time we eat maybe the streets will be in better shape."

"Thanks but no, I think I better just keep going."

"Oh come on, it won't take long. At least you won't have to worry about eating when you get home. I still have more cupcakes, you know." She said teasing.

"Cupcakes, huh? That's tempting but…"

"Sam it's dangerous out here, even for you. Come on in, you can warm up, dry off, have some dinner and go home."

"Hmmm, well what's for dinner?" He asked, thinking he just lost his mind.

"Spaghetti and homemade meatballs, salad, garlic bread."

She knew how to hit. She knew he loved it, well only if the meatballs were homemade. His grandmother always made spaghetti and homemade meatballs for him and his sister. His mom always made the store bought 'plastic' ones he called it.

"Andy it takes too long to make homemade meatballs, I can't ask that of you."

"Sam I made them last night, waiting for the cupcakes to bake and cool. They're in the refrigerator, they just need to be heated with sauce and boil the spaghetti, make a salad, garlic bread and dinner's done."

He groaned, _She's killing me. _"Where's the entrance to the carport?" he asked.


	7. Chapter 7

_I had no idea it was going to go this way...thanks DCJ! Just keep making those Poppycocks! (Seriously though, you have to tell me what those are, cuz I have no idea.)_

_Please let me know what you think, like it, hate it? All reviews are welcome! :)_

_Also we're changing this rating to 'M'._

* * *

They entered her apartment. Both cold and wet with snow, Andy excused herself to find Sam something to wear. Luckily she already had started Christmas shopping and she had a pair of blue and black checkered pajamas and socks that she set aside for her father. She opened up the packages and gave Sam the pajama bottoms and dry socks to wear. This way he could hang his pants and socks over the radiator to dry.

She'd let him change in her bathroom. She struggled with what to put on, jogging pants didn't seem to fit the mood she was in. She went for a pair of lounger knit pants that she knew fit tight across her bottom and a sweat shirt that had shrunk from so many washes that it barely went past her waist.

He walked out, Sam standing there in pajama bottoms was a sight. She giggled at him. "I don't care," he said. "at least they are dry." Her Dad was somewhat bigger than Sam so the bottoms sagged a bit.

"You want to watch TV while I get dinner started?" she asked.

"No, you worked as hard as I did today, let's just work together and get it done."

She thought that was so sweet. She smiled at him and began to walk towards the kitchen. They decided Sam would reheat the meatballs and sauce and boil the spaghetti. Andy would cut up everything for the salad and make the garlic bread. Working together dinner was ready in no time. Andy was surprised that he seemed to know his way around a kitchen and remarked on it.

"It was learn or starve. Living alone sometimes isn't all that great. I end up eating the same thing all week because I made too much. So thank you for this Andy." He said.

"Sure…no problem…eh…anytime." She stammered surprised by his confession. You don't have to be alone, she thought. He could be here every night with her and she wouldn't mind.

Her thoughts were becoming more of the day dreamy quality. She thought about him in her bed every night or even in his. She had been there once, she now regretted more than ever stopping that night when the lights came on. She wasn't lying when she told Traci that was the best mistake of her life but leaving was the worst mistake of her life. Now she'd lie in bed at night recalling that night wishing she'd done everything different.

"What are you daydreaming about now?" He asked.

She didn't stop to think, she just said, "That night of the blackout, I'm so sorry I left." She didn't turn or look at him; she just stared straight ahead.

"Oh god, Andy, just leave it alone." He begged.

"No you need to understand how..."

"Damn it, I know you're sorry! Just drop it already! I don't know what sort of thing you're going through right now…but damn it! Jesus, Andy what do you want from me? Forgiveness? Fine your forgiven, okay? Stop saying you're sorry…that's all you've said for the past few days and I don't want to hear it any more, got it?"

She heard him rustling around preparing to leave; she turned. "Sam don't go, please stay and eat dinner. I shouldn't have said anything, just stay and eat, please?"

He had walked to the radiator and stopped, "That night was my fault too." He said quietly. "I should have known better, I was your T.O. and you weren't in the right frame of mind. I took advantage of that. I lost control then and after that with Luke and on the trip to Sudbury. I don't want to feel like that ever again."

"Then why won't you let me explain? There is so much I want to say to…" He shook his head as he interrupted. "Andy I spent a lot of time putting things back into perspective after that. I am content with the way things are."

His heart and his body screamed 'liar' at him but he continued. "We are partners, we cannot be anything else."

It occurred to her what was really going on with him. "So we can't be together because you're afraid?"

He turned to her, "What?" he said incredulous.

"You're afraid of me Sam Swarek, your perspective is bullshit! You _are_ lying."

"What are you…"

"No! I've had it with you and this bullshit. Damn you, I want you and I know you want me too." She walked up to him. "I'm scared too, but at least I admit it. At least I admit I _feel _something."

He moved quickly, her back was against the wall and his mouth was on hers. He kissed her so hard, trying to punish her for making him this way. She didn't care, she responded back.

He pushed his leg into between hers, when he nudged her legs apart he reached down and pulled her thighs up around his hips. She crossed her ankles behind his back to hold on, her arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

His tongue dove into her mouth, insistent trying his best to master her, make her suffer like he suffered. She wouldn't let him, she was ready to meet him move for move. She moved her hand through his hair pulling his head closer, he pressed her harder against the wall.

He finally pulled away from her mouth, they both were gasping for air. "Oh I feel something Andy, do you _feel_ what you do to me? Is this really what you want; a one night stand and then what?"

Rage shot through her a _one-night stand?_ She uncrossed her ankles and put her legs down catching him off guard as she pushed him away. "You bastard! I'm going into the bathroom and when I come out I want you gone!"

His shock quickly turned to anger as she stalked past him. "No problem!" he said.

Andy reached the bathroom and slammed the door. She sat down on the rim of her bathtub and waited. She heard him moving around and then she heard her front door slam shut. She burst into tears.

She got up and walked back into her living room, alone she crawled into the couch and cried until she fell asleep. She woke some time during the middle of the night, all the food was still there waiting to be eaten. She threw everything in the trash and crawled into her bed.

He had hurt her so badly when he said it would be a one-night stand. Didn't he get it? She wanted it all. The good, the bad, everything, everyday. What the hell did he think she had been doing? Making cupcakes and freaking meatballs? Trying her best not to bring anything personal on to the job for a one-night stand? Was he crazy? Who would work that hard for a fling?

She thought that she had cried all the tears she had, she was wrong. By time she fell asleep again her face was soaked with tears.

She woke with a throbbing headache, her home phone was ringing, the shrill sound shooting through her head. She answered it quickly to make it stop. "He..llo?" she said.

"Get up, I'll be there in 45 minutes to take you into work." Was all she heard before the line was disconnected.

She got right out of bed, looking everywhere at once. She felt like she had a hangover, she stomped into the bathroom and then quickly turned back around and grabbed her cordless phone, dialing a number she knew all too well.

The line rang and rang. _That bastard won't pick up because he knows I'll tell him to drop dead!_ She took some aspirin, catching a glance at herself in the mirror when she closed the bathroom cabinet. _Oh god I look like hell!_ She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyelids were puffy. She made a note to get some ice for her eyes after she got out of the shower.

She tried him again, no answer. She hurried as fast as she could, she'd walk in whatever snow was out there and get to the bus stop before he got here. She was ready, well at least she was showered and dressed in twenty minutes. She still felt dizzy as she slammed her apartment door and walked down the stairs to the first floor.

Son of a bitch if that bastard wasn't already sitting there outside her apartment building door. Too bad she thought as she looked away and started to walk up the street. She didn't get more than ten steps before she felt her arm being grabbed. He turned her so fast that they knocked into each other, he had to take a step back to keep from falling.

He saw her face and said, "Oh my god Andy, lets go." He started tugging her towards his truck. She tried to dig her feet in but he just pulled harder. He walked her to the passenger side door opened it and ordered her to get in. She just stood there, Sam bent down and scooped her up.

"Put me down!" she said as he not so gently put her into the seat.

"Don't you move!" he ordered slamming the door and walking around to the other side.

He got in and started the truck but didn't pull out. He looked at her, "Jesus Andy what happened to your face? Were you crying?"

"What? You're surprised? What the hell is wrong with you?" She reached for the door handle, she grabbed her other arm.

"Don't do it, I mean it Andy, we'll spend all morning putting you back in. Just stay in the truck."

She turned to him, "I have never hated someone so much in my life as I hate you right now Sam. Please just let me out of here." She begged, she needed to get away from him before she made a further fool of herself.

"Andy please just stay, I'm so sorry, please just stay, okay?" he sounded so regretful.

What she didn't realize then and neither did he, was that he broke her heart last night.

"I want us to talk after work today." he said.

She looked at him as if he was crazy. They both knew today she would be on desk duty, it was her time in the rotation. Sam was only on desk duty two times a month. Andy being a rookie was assigned at least six times per month. Sam would be working with someone else today.

"No." she said.

"I'm sorry..."

"I don't want to hear those words either." she said interupting.

"Listen to me," his voice was becoming elevated. "we need to talk. Please wait for me after work today, we can't leave things this way and we don't have time to talk now. Just wait for me, okay?"

She just wanted to get to work and get away from him. She nodded.

Sam pulled the truck out into traffic and drove them to the station.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is yet another chapter...please read. _

_Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) I hope you enjoy, let me know. Like it, hate it? Either way...Cheers! _

_Another chapter tomorrow... _

* * *

He pulled into the station parking lot; he found a space and pulled in. Andy grabbed the door handle, again Sam's hand reached out to hold her arm. "Just wait a second, we have a few minutes yet." Sam drew a deep breath. "Are you going to wait for me after shift?"

Andy stared straight ahead, just waiting for his grip to relax. "Yes." She said woodenly.

"Then why do I have a hard time believing that?" He said with half a laugh. "Look we can't fix this if we don't talk about it."

She just sat stared straight ahead. "There's nothing to fix, you pretty much said it all last night. I have to go, I need to try to do something about my eyes. Let me go."

"No not until you assure me you'll wait for me." Sam loosening his grip but started to stroke her arm. Even though she was wearing a coat, she could feel his knuckles were rubbing the side of her breast; she shivered. He felt it too; he knew what he was doing. He'd seduce her right here in the truck in full view of everyone if only to get her to agree to meet him later.

It was becoming unbearable, "Stop it." She said.

"No. Agree to wait for me." He whispered.

"I already did."

"Mean it this time." He said as his hand slid up to her neck. He started to massage the back of her neck. "Why do I have a feeling you'll run out on me first chance you get?"

It felt so good; Andy couldn't stop her head from falling forward. She felt him shift; he moved closer, his lips close to her ear. "Agree to wait for me." He said again softly. He continued to rub the back of her neck as his other hand reached down and started to stroke her thigh. Up and down he massaged her inner thigh. The magic of his hands was driving her crazy. "Turn your head Andy and kiss me."

_Oh my god what is he doing to me?_ She couldn't turn her head; it was her last stand. She was not going to turn her head. She felt his hand leave her thigh; he reached up to her chin and turned her face to his. Warm soft lips just inches from hers, waiting for her to close the gap. She felt his breath on her mouth; she smelled the coffee he must have had earlier. He was waiting for her; she pulled her head away. "I agree can I go now?" She didn't know where she found the strength to resist.

She heard his ragged breath, she wasn't the only one affected by this. She wanted to kiss him so badly. "Okay." He finally said releasing her arm. She found the handle and pulled; jumping out of the truck she refused to look at him while they walked into the station together.

Once inside Andy kept her head down and walked straight to the locker room. Luckily the locker room wasn't far from the door. She didn't encounter anyone and she immediately went into the bathroom and shut the door. She didn't look as bad, some of the swelling had gone down, the dark circles were still there, that could be from lack of sleep she surmised.

She took some paper towels and ran the cold water. She wet the towels and pressed the coldness to her eyelids. She stood there for a few moments, pulled the towels away and looked into the mirror, disgusted because it didn't seem to help she threw the towels in the trash can and walked out of the bathroom.

She was sitting at her locker when Traci walked in. "Wow your early." She said as she approached. Andy turned to look at her. "Whoa…Andy are you okay?" Traci asked.

She shook her head yes. Traci sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "It's Sam, isn't it?" Traci asked her softly.

Again Andy shook her head yes. "Did you get him over last night?" Traci knew what she had planned for them last night.

"Yes and I mentioned the night of the blackout and things turned for the worse. Oh Traci we were so close to making love and then he had to say it was just a one-night thing. I flipped out and kicked him out. I spent the rest of the night miserable."

"I can tell." She responded. "Thank God we're on desk duty together today."

"He called me this morning to order me to be ready. I got ready fast and left but he was waiting downstairs, he picked me up and threw me in the truck. Literally threw me in the truck and then we got here and oh god, we came so close to making love in the truck right out in the parking lot."

"Wait a second..." she said excitedly. "What? I thought you said you…Andy?"

"I'm crazy about him, Traci." There was no note of happiness in her voice. "After everything we said to each other last night and everything that happened…he touched me and I just melted. He made me agree to wait for him after shift tonight so we could talk. I can't tell him no, I can't."

"Well that's good then right?" Traci asked.

"Traci I want more than a one-night thing. I can't stand it, women cling to him wherever we go…it's disgusting. I never noticed before now but I just want to scream. I thought I could convince him that we have something, something special and all he said was we'd have a one-night stand and then what? That's when I exploded."

"Andy you have to talk to him, you have to tell him how you really feel. You can't go on like this, that's for sure. Look? Do you have any make up in your locker?" Andy nodded. "Okay then lets try to fix your face."

Traci did her best, Andy didn't look anywhere near as bad as she did earlier. They made it into the parade room right before morning report was to start. She would have seen the regretful smile Sam sent her when she walked in, had she looked.

Once Frank began morning report Andy started to zone out. She and Traci were on desk today, most of the report would not affect them. Frank started to call out assignments. She went stiff when she heard that Sam would be working with Gail today. Gail was firmly attached to Chris and Andy knew that, still it pissed her off. Here we go again, she thought. Another woman to hang on his every word all day.

When parade was over she got up, Sam was still there. He had to see her again before he left. He felt so awful. It took him all night but he finally put it altogether after getting home. At the time he didn't realize how badly he hurt her, when he got home and calmed down he started to think. Really think about the last few days, her behavior, her mood swings and the crying. Right now he was the world's biggest dick and he would admit it later if she would only give him the chance.

The only hope he held on to was her reaction to him in the truck. Her reaction to him, he could have had her, he knew it. He wanted it again, he wanted to imprint himself on her before he left the station today. Everyone else had already left the room; Sam casually made his way to the exit to block her from leaving.

She approached; he felt his heart swell. He was so tired of the masquerade; he was so tired of hiding what he felt. And now that he knew that there really was a chance for them; nothing was going to stop him. She stopped in front of him, he reached for her arm again and took a few steps to the first interview room he could find. He opened the door and pulled her inside. She looked so sad, so confused. "What are you doing?" she asked as he pushed the door closed.

"I can't leave here today like this. God I don't have any time, I have to leave but…" He stopped talking and took a step towards her. She didn't move back, he took another and reached for her. Pulling her waist towards him, at the same time as their bodies met he laid his lips across hers.

He held back, only kissing her softly. She didn't kiss him back but she didn't push him away either. He continued to move his lips across hers, finally he felt her respond. He opened his mouth and licked her bottom lip.

She pulled back and as she opened her mouth to say "No." Sam took advantage and slipped inside. She moaned into his mouth, she couldn't fight it anymore. They stood there feasting on each other. This was all Sam had left, this was all he was going on. If she couldn't say no to this then she couldn't say no to them.

He finally pulled away. He framed her face with his hands and looked into her eyes, they were unreadable. "I have to go, God I just brought you into here to tell you I messed up last night. I'm so sorry. I just have this feeling you're not going to give us this chance to talk later. I need you Andy, do you believe me?"

"I'll be here." Was all she said.

"Okay." He leaned in and gave her a smacking kiss before he let her go and they walked out of the room.

It was just a typical day at the station until she saw Luke. He walked up, his usual casual smile on his face as he leaned against the desk. Andy looked up and saw him.

"Andy my god, are you ok?" He seemed so sincere.

She shook her head, "Just a rough night. I'm ok." She tried to smile.

"It's almost lunch time," he said, "let me take you to lunch."

"Thanks Luke but…"

"Andy, I told you, you can talk to me, you look like you need to talk. It's not a date or anything, I know where I stand, let's just go to lunch, okay?"

Andy thought for a moment, she was free, no one had any ties to her. This was just lunch. She nodded, Luke said he'd be back in a few minutes.

True to his word Luke was back in ten minutes. "Ready?" he asked.

Andy looked at Traci who would be covering in her absent. Traci nodded for her to go ahead, but Andy knew she wasn't thrilled about her lunch with Luke. Traci was thinking of Sam, Andy refused to.


	9. Chapter 9

_There it is as promised. Well it's kind of short but at least I got us a bit further in the story._

_MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone! I hope Santa is good to all of us! _

_Let me know what you think, reviews are greatly, greatly appreciated! All reviews are welcome! :) Take care._

* * *

Luke took her to one of restaurants close to the station that they use to often go to. Once they were seated the waitress approached with coffee and their menus. She watched the waitress with Luke it seemed that he was overly nice with her and she wasn't all that affected.

_Funny, talk about irony. Because of his looks he should attract the most attention yet if Sam were here…_she just sighed to herself. Maybe she thought, it was just the uniform…no it was Sam, he definitely attracted the attention. He did it without even trying, he wasn't even aware that he did.

Luke and Andy both ordered a salad that was another thing she thought. Luke always ate on the light side; occasionally he would eat a steak but a burger? No way. Sam on the other hand ate whatever he wanted and always seemed to work it off. She had to stop herself; comparing the two men, there was no comparison.

"So what are you thinking about?" He probed.

Andy felt her face turning red. _If he only knew that he doesn't come close to measuring up to Sam._ "Just a long boring morning. The rest of the day will probably drag too."

Luke shook his head, thoughtful for a moment before saying. "What's going on with you and Sam? Anything new?" He just looked concerned, no note of jealously.

Andy was quiet for a moment thinking, could she tell him? "I sort of asked him out for drink the other day, he never showed up. When I asked him why, he said he wasn't interested in me." That was enough for now.

Luke looked at her for a moment and then laughed. "Your kidding right?"

Andy did not share in Luke's amusement. "No and it gets worse from there."

"Oh I can't wait, tell me." He said as their salads arrived.

She stared at him, he tried to wipe the smile off his face. "What?" he said, "Okay I'll stop, I know this must be especially hard for you."

"What does that mean?" She asked picking at her salad.

"Oh Andy, still can't admit it?"

"Admit what?" She laid her fork down.

"You're in love with him and you have been for a long time." Luke said with an understanding look. "Why do you think I didn't fight so hard when you wanted to break up? I knew you had strong feelings for him, stronger than you had for me."

"Luke…I did not break…"

"Oh c'mon Andy, I knew. I tried, I really tried but then one day I just realized you were never going to feel that way about me."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it. I got over it, I'm seeing Donna now and things are going pretty good. So it all worked out in the end for me. I just wish you were happy too." Luke said taking another bite of his food.

"I'm trying but I just don't think Sam feels the same way." Love she thought. It surprised her because until Luke said it she didn't realize it. She was in love with Sam. How did she miss that one? Well it did explain a lot.

"Jesus Andy, Sam is crazy about you. You don't know that?"

Andy stared at Luke for a moment. "No I didn't think he is. Look I know that we have a strong attraction to one another but…I think that's all it is, for him anyway."

"Unbelievable…" he said shaking his head, "if you only knew how he looks at you. I've never seen him act the way he does around you with anyone else." She raised her brow in question. "He's so protective of you, he lied for you…"

"Wait a minute, what are you talking about? He lied for me?"

"After the trip to Sudbury, he told me nothing happened between you. Andy I would have to be a complete idiot not to realize something was going on. Especially the way you freaked out the night you two went undercover. What about the case your Dad was involved in? Do you think Sam would withhold information like that just because? No he did it because he loves you and he was trying to protect someone you love."

Andy pushed her plate away. She wasn't interested in the salad anymore. _Oh god if he really does love me I must have been awful for him, all along he's helped me and protected me and what did I give him in return? No wonder he wasn't interested…_

Just then Andy heard the familiar peal of a woman's laughter. She looked up just in time to see Gail and Sam walking into the restaurant. Sam was smiling widely as he held the door for her. The smile died on his lips when he saw Andy sitting there with Luke.

Gail turned and looked back at Sam, he wasn't smiling anymore. In fact he looked murderous, following his line of vision she saw Andy sitting in the restaurant with Luke. Andy sent Gail a silent plea; this wasn't what this looks like.

Gail quickly squared her shoulders and turned back to Sam. "Look Andy is here, lets go say hi" she dropped her voice and continued in a whisper "and wipe that look off your face Sam. I don't think its what you're thinking. Just be nice and wait and see."

Gail plastered a smile on her face and walked over to the booth where they were sitting. "Hey how's it going?" she asked with Sam in tow.

Sam pulled out the chair and sat at the table next to them. Gail stood in his line of vision. He couldn't see Andy; it was better that way. "Ok." Luke said, "boring at the station today so I dragged Andy out for lunch." Luke leaned over to look at Sam. "How's it going buddy?"

Sam's fist clenched, it was the only outward sign he showed of anger. "Good, been quiet for us too, just a couple of B&E's you might want to look into later. They may be tied together."

The waitress came to Gail and Sam's table. Sam turned the coffee cups over so she could pour them coffee.

Gail shifted from one foot to the other. "Andy? Going out to the Penny tonight?"

"I don't think so, I have something I have to do later." Andy said motioning her head to Sam.

Gail looked confused and then turned to sit, thinking Andy wanted her to get out of the way. That was the last thing she wanted because Sam sat at the opposite side of the table. So when Gail sat down she could look directly at him.

Andy's heart hurt. She didn't know what to say, she could tell by the way he was looking at her things were not going to go well later on. "Well," Andy said looking at Luke "time to get back."

Luke took the hint, pushing his plate away. He picked up the check and said, "I'll go pay this and we can leave." He looked at Sam and Gail. "I'll see you guys back at the station later." He smiled and walked away.

Andy stood for a second, still unsure of what to say. She did not want to get into with him in front of Gail. So she just reached out and touched Sam's upper arm. She felt him stiffen. "I'll talk to you later?" She asked.

He then shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, don't know what time we'll be back in."

"See you later Gail." Andy said pulling her hand back and waving to her as she walked away to find Luke.

Once Andy and Luke left the restaurant, Gail looked at Sam. "You're a moron if you think that was some kind of lunch 'date'. I don't know why she came with him…"

"I'd rather not talk about this Gail, lets talk about something else. How are things going with Chris? I heard you two were moving in together."

"Look you may not believe this but I'm Andy's friend. And considering the scene I saw in the parking lot this morning…in your truck? You really think that she would then go out with Luke? You have to be smarter than that."

His jaws tightened. "Gail seriously, mind your own business." He snapped.

"Sure, whatever. You want to live in angry land who am I to be the voice of reason."

"Angry land?"

"You look like you're about to explode. All for nothing."

"Just look at the menu and figure out what you want to eat." He softened a bit.

Gail was tough; she wouldn't let Sam scare her. She knew he was all talk. "Just remember to invite me to the wedding, that's all I'm saying." She smiled devilishly and looked at her menu.

Sam snapped down his menu, "How does Chris tolerate you? That guy has got to be a saint."

Wedding, he thought. That would be the day.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the final chapter of my story._

_I really hope you all like it, I had such fun writing this one. I am though, aggravated with myself because I have the original ending to 'Sundown' that I ended up not being able to fit into the story. So I thought I would use it for this one...nope couldn't fit it in either. :(_

_So I have an ending hanging around in my head with no story to go with it. Alright enough of my complaints. Let me know what you think! _

_It is just great when I get feedback...I love that people enjoy what I come up with. :) Take care all! And again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to us all! Let's hope 2011 brings us some peace and love in this crazy mixed up world._

* * *

"Thank God there's no upcoming retraining exercises for a while." Luke said once they got into the car.

Andy thought her heart was going to burst. "That is not funny." She said. "Sam and I were going to talk after shift tonight, looks like that's not going to happen now."

Luke looked over at her while her drove back to the station. "Just go for it, Andy. You have everything to gain and nothing to lose. I'm telling you, he cares. He wouldn't have been so pissed off if he didn't."

Andy remained quiet. _I love him, even if I was so stupid and fought it so long. I do love him. I don't deserve him not after everything he's done for me. God, I hope he loves me too; I will wait for him tonight, as long as it takes. I'm not going to give up without a fight. _She looked over at Luke, "Since when did you become such a matchmaker? I thought Sam really wasn't any friend of yours?"

"Oh he's not, I just want to see the tough and manly Swarek finally brought down to human level, by a woman." Luke snickered, Andy looked at him. "Oh c'mon Andy, everybody loves a great love story."

Andy just shook her head. She'd love to be a fly on the wall in that restaurant right now.

* * *

Sam talked to Gail about the weather, how cold it had become so quickly this year. About the upcoming Christmas season and how it affected crime. When he started talking about hockey, Gail sighed heavily and put down her fork. She had had enough of her lunch and his small talk.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Your nonstop chatter is annoying me. Look I saw you two together in the parking lot of the Penny after she busted your undercover gig. I'll admit I may have had a small crush on you back then, so I followed you out. But she followed you outside too. I saw what went on between you, well what almost went on between you." She shrugged her shoulders and then continued, "You tried to hide your feelings again that night that we graduated and everyone, including her and Luke were at the Penny. Remember that night? I asked you to get some air and you walked me to my car said goodnight and left immediately."

"I remember." Was all he said.

Gail sighed again pushing forward. "Everyone knows that Andy broke up with Luke because of you. Well everyone but you and Andy that is. You are both dumber than a box of rocks. This didn't look like a lovely-dovey lunch date to me but hey, who am I to question?"

Sam just stared at Gail. She was even more pushier than Andy, if that was possible. He hated the fact that everyone seemed to know what was going on. He had been trying so hard to hide his feelings about her from everyone. Now it seemed like the only person who believed him was Andy.

"You ready to go?" He finally asked.

Gail just shook her head, "Yes Mr. Impossible, lets get back to it." She got up to leave.

"Gail?" He asked quietly, she looked up at him. "Thanks." He said. She just shrugged her shoulders and that was the last time that he even came close to mentioning Andy. But Gail knew he did nothing but think about her the rest of the shift. Gail didn't know if she was jealous or grateful that she wasn't the one involved with Sam.

* * *

Later when they got back to the station the first person Sam saw was Andy. They were only slightly late getting back because of domestic squabble they had to break up. Gail was processing the husband now.

Andy was out of uniform and ready to go, sitting there, waiting for him. Now what am I going to do, he thought. He went over this a hundred times in his head since lunchtime. Damn he didn't know, part of him was furious. Seeing her with Luke brought it all back again. The anger he felt when she refused to see him as anything other than her training officer. And the hurt he felt every time she walked away from him to go to Luke.

Another part of him was so glad she waited. Last night he made such an ass out of himself, he wanted to tell her how sorry he was. That he never really thought they had a chance and when they finally seemed like they might, he ran. He never felt like this about anyone else before. She was his life, whether she was just his partner or his partner in bed. This woman had become his life.

He looked at her for a moment before he turned towards the locker room. Gail said Chris was held up somewhere and she would do the paperwork so he could get out of here. He never realized until today how nice she actually was.

Andy cut him off before he could reach the locker room door. "Sam," she said stepping in front of him. "give me your keys, I'll go start your truck." She said with her hand out.

He closed his eyes and looked down. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers before he reached in his pocket and handed her the keys. "I'll be out in about ten minutes." He said mildly not revealing what he was thinking.

Andy took the keys, she didn't see him watching her walk away with a slight smile on his face and an appreciation for her in his eyes. He turned to the locker room door.

It was brutally cold again, Andy thought. At lunchtime it didn't seem this cold, there wasn't any more snowfall but everything seemed frozen.

Where she got the nerve to demand his keys, she'll never know. But she saw him walk into that door and it was enough. This was her man; she loved him. She loved everything about him, his dark eyes, his dark thick hair, the winkles at the corners of his eyes and the dimples, those damn sexy dimples.

He was forceful but in a protective way. He could be crabby at times but she always seemed to be able to pull him out of it. He stood beside her no matter what. She felt tears in her eyes just looking at him when he walked into the station. That's when she decided she was not going to let him sidetrack them again.

She got to the truck opened the passenger door, started the truck and waited. She was so nervous; her heart was pounding. After lunch today she tried to think of every possible scenario of what could possibly go right or wrong.

She kept coming back to the same conclusion; she was going to have to trust him. He had protected her and kept her safe all these months. She didn't deserve him but she was damn sure that she would find a way to make it up to him.

Every now and then for months now she would think about him, the way they kissed that night at his house. Then again, the night they were undercover together. She was still basically a rookie but Sam trusted her enough to have his back that night. She did but riding in the back of that patrol car on the way to the scene changed her forever. Why she stubbornly refused to see the truth she didn't know. She was in love and had been for a long time. It wasn't until he refused her that she was forced to see the truth.

The driver's door opened and Sam climbed in. He looked at her; he couldn't speak. Everything he had ever wanted in his life showed on her face. He was humbled in that moment. All he could do was smile slightly at her and put the truck into gear. Sam pulled out of the parking lot and headed into the direction of her house.

"You're going to come in, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Sam said and didn't offer any further explanation.

"Oh okay, you can use the carport again if you want." She offered.

"Alright, I will."

She just sat there unsure of what to think. He wasn't saying anything. Well this was one scenario that didn't occur to her, so she figured she'd wait it out. Sam pulled into the back entrance of her building and pulled into her carport.

He shut the engine off and turned the lights off. They sat there quietly for a moment. He finally turned to her, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah."

They walked into the entrance and took the stairs to her apartment. Once they arrived at her door Andy took out her keys, her hands were shaking so badly, she dropped them. Sam picked them up and handed them back to her. She found the key; she couldn't get it into the lock. She felt Sam's warm hand cover hers; he guided the key in. She opened the door and they went in.

She turned to look at him after she closed the door, almost expecting him to grab her and kiss her. He didn't, he just turned to look at her, a thoughtful look on his face. She stood there in the darken hallway of her apartment with her back to the door. Willing him to take that step towards her. He didn't. Holding his eyes she begin to unbutton her coat. She let it slide off her shoulders and down her arms; she tossed it aside.

She could just make out his eyes turning dark but he still didn't move. In her rush this morning she just put on a button down blouse and jeans. She began to slowly unbutton the top button of her blouse. His eyes moved to watch her fingers unfastening the first and then second button.

She was willing to gamble now that she felt the odds were more in her favor. "I'll give you whatever you want Sam even if it is just a one-night thing. At least you'll be mine for tonight." She said reaching to release the third button.

He finally moved; his hands came up to frame her face. He looked into her eyes, "I know I was a total jerk last night, I never should have said that to you because that is the last thing that I want." He moved in and slowly moved his lips across hers, he pulled back. "I am so sorry."

She placed her forehead against his, she gambled and won and she could say it now. "I love you Sam, I have for a long…" He mouth was against hers; he kissed her long and hard over and over again.

She reached up and unzipped his jacket and tossed it aside once she took it off him. He was already unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on her shirt. When he was done he pulled it open and feasted his eyes on her before he leaned down and began kissing the top of her breasts. She moaned, "Lets talk later…take me to bed."

Sam laughed as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. He laid her on the bed and pulled her boots off, she giggled as they hit the floor loudly in the quiet apartment. She managed to wiggle out of her blouse and lay there watching as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. He reached down and unfastened his jeans quickly removing them.

Now wearing only snug fitting boxers he reached down for the button on her jeans. She sucked in her breath, feeling his hands against her bare midriff. He slowly unzipped her jeans and kissed her belly as he reached for the waistband and slowly pulling her jeans off. Taking his time and stopping to kiss her legs as he exposed more skin.

She had to hold back a scream when he moved back up and dropped a kiss just above her panties. He joined her on the bed then, crawling over her to lie cradled between her legs. Still in her bra, she felt the hair on his chest tickling her belly. She moved her hands up desperate to pull his head down for a kiss. They kissed, her tongue seeking his.

He reached his arm under her, unfastening her bra. He pulled back to look at her once her bra was removed. He just stared at her like she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

She started to rub her heel against his calf. Letting their bodies slide together closer. Feeling how ready he was and with him going so slow, it was maddening. He leaned down to kiss her neck, his hand slowly moving down her side and up to cup her breast.

He looked up at her smiled and said, "I love you too." Before he bent his head to take her breast into his mouth. She squirmed beneath his kisses. Her body was on fire and only he could help her. She reached down and pulled his face to hers. "Enough Sam, please I need you now." She pleaded.

It was all that he needed to hear. He quickly removed the rest of their clothes and proceeded to show her just how much he really did love her.

* * *

Andy lay in Sam's arms completely spent. She never felt so tired and so alive at the same time. This was worth waiting for. They moved together perfectly.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her.

"How much this was worth waiting for." She said honestly.

She felt him hug her tight for a moment. "I have to ask you to do something for me and maybe I don't have the right to, but I have to ask."

She was intrigued. "What would you like me to do?"

"Please don't go out to lunch with Luke anymore, it may seem childish but I can't stand to see you with him."

"Sam it wasn't anything like that, really it wasn't. He knows there is no future for him and I, he's known that for a long time. Actually he's the one that made me realize today that I'm in love with you." Sam hugged her again, pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "But no, no more lunches with him."

"How did _he_ make you realize that you love me?"

"He knows we lied to him about that night of the blackout. He told me today that the reason he didn't push for us to stay together was because he knew I would never feel about him the way I feel about you. He also told me that you love me too!" She said happily.

"Oh really?"

"Yep he sure did." She thought for a moment and then leaned up on her elbow to look at him. "Sam I don't deserve you, how could you have tolerated me for so long? I was awful to you and completely oblivious to all of it. You were and are so good to me and I treated you so terribly."

Sam took her chin in his hand. "I had no choice Andy, I was in love with you whether I wanted to be or not."

Andy wanted to cry. She was so lucky to have this man especially after all that they had been through. "Please hold me Sam and never let me go."

"I will Andy, I will." Sam pulled her close.


End file.
